


Potential Buyer

by anneadley5584



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fish fingers, It's funny how time works, Mention of Character Death, Selling the house, Unexpected potential buyer, future son - Freeform, nothing tragic don't worry, six year old mother, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Williams, adopted son of Amy Pond Williams and Rory Williams (See Beginning Notes for the Official BBC YouTube video link 'introducing' Anthony in a never filmed sketch), is selling his house. So far he hasn't had much luck. Maybe, just maybe, his six year old mother will be the potential buyer he's looking for to take the property of his hands. </p><p>The question is, does a young Amelia Pond want to move into the house being sold by her future son?</p><p>(This summary sucks I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential Buyer

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I just want to say that I am adding a second chapter to this after the house is sold and Anthony is checking up on Amelia. So if you read this and like it, check back for the sequel chapter soon if it isn't up by the time you read this.
> 
> Secondly, if you don't know Anthony Williams is (it's explained a bit in the story) watch the link below and you will understand everything. It is a video posted by the BBC last year as a post Angels Take Manhattan sketch but it was never filmed as said in my sucky summary. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWU6XL9xI4k

Anthony Williams was showing the house yet again to new potential buyers. He had bought the house a little over a decade over, a few years before his father died. It was the house that Anthony’s parents told him stories about as he grew up along with numerous adventures. The house where everything began and would create futures and shape lives along with destinies for so many including his own. 

Today’s showing was much different than any other he had done before however. Not that Mr. Williams knew that until he had introduced himself to the brunette woman and her red headed niece and they in turn introduced themselves. “Amelia. Amelia Pond” said the precious little girl in front of him confidently with a hint of frustration from the endless house hunting he would later find out. Keeping the mixed reactions of shock, pain, adoration and altogether awe off of his face was Anthony’s biggest challenge. That name was one he knew well and so was that orange mess of hair. Amelia Pond was his mother.

As he now knew the woman, great aunt Sharon was a force to be reckoned with but Anthony soon realized upon the house tour that ultimately the decision of buying the house was up to Amelia. Great aunt Sharon did not care where they moved as long as it was good looking, affordable, safe and approved of since she was often out and the girl would spend much more time home than herself. So Amelia became the focus of the tour. How does she like England? (Apparently she thought it was rubbish much to her future son's amusement) What did she think of this room or that one? Wouldn't that be a lovely bedroom? Isn't the garden spectacular? Amelia thought so. In fact, she thought the whole house was spectacular. 

The trio made their way back to the way of the kitchen so Amelia could look at it again at her request. She ignored it at first not caring but now she wished to. A good sign indeed since this house Anthony knew would be the one she chose and he didn't want time ripping apart because he could not adequately sell a house to his six year old mother. Barely a minute passed however before a barely audible rumbling noise was heard and Amelia's hand flew to cover her stomach. Anthony smiled at her and then at Sharon before asking if either of them would like lunch and whether or not it was alright for Amelia to have lunch. It was alright. Upon being asked what sounds appetizing, the red headed girl shrugged and answered that it did not matter. " Yogurt?" Red hair shook from side to side in a silent but negative answer. Other choices were given until the perfect solution presented itself. "What do you say to the two of us having fish fingers? They're the best for important guests or a just a very good comfort food." He smiled. "I always try to keep them in the house." "Alright then." Amelia cracked a grin. 

Together Anthony and Amelia ate and talked about themselves. Sharon had opted out of lunch disgusted claiming she's on a diet. The other two did not care since they had barely paid her any attention previously in the day. Amelia spoke first of how much she didn't like the idea of moving to which the older man replied "From what I see of your personality, you would probably get along well with Melody." "Who's Melody?" He paused for a minute before replying making sure to choose his wording carefully. After all, Melody is his older sister even if no one else knew that. "A girl right about your age I'd say, she just moved to the area too. I always see her wandering around the neighborhood complaining about how much she's hated moving and how bored she is. Quite the spunky one she is. Maybe all she really needs is a friend." Silence ensued for a minute while that sunk in the girl's considerations. "Did I tell you why I bought this house Amelia?" "Because you liked it?" "Hm, I do like it but no. My parents owned this house before moving to New York and many years before they adopted me. I moved here before my father died. He was sick for a few years and no one knew how long he would last. So I bought the house at his dying request. I love this house, I really do, but it's my time to move on. I want to travel, see everything I can possibly see. Now I hope to leave it with someone who will appreciate it and love this house too." 

Amelia looked at him very curiously before looking around the kitchen. "I do like this house" she said with a small smile. Sharon's face portrayed an expression of pure surprise. "That's the first time you said you liked any of the placed we've toured." Amelia shrugged and turned her attention back to the older man in front of her. "What were your parents like?" Anthony once again felt that sucker punch in the gut feeling that he had upon introductions as he newly gazed into the face of his mother. "Hm...my mother was beautiful, strong, very independent. Did as she pleased, loved travelling immensely. She was a writer. Ginger, very much like you. My father loved my mother to no end and would follow her anywhere she wished to go. He was a nurse, always trying to help as many people as possible..." Anthony's voice trailed off thinking of his parents, one of whom was a six year old sitting directly across the table. "What were their names?" "My mother's name...was Jessica. My father's was Rory." "My middle name is Jessica. Amelia Jessica Pond." "I've always loved the name-" Sharon cleared her throat to attract attention her way. "Have you decided yet Amelia? We don't have all day as...nice-" The woman smiled as convincingly as was possible for her which wasn't very. "-as this has been. I have several other places to go today." No answer came for a little over a minute. Sharon began to consider asking again. Anthony shifted in his seat anxiously. 

 

"I want it."


End file.
